time gos by with the pottersweasley
by harry sirius potter-snape
Summary: james ,albues, lily potter with teddy lupin , rose hugo and victorie go back in time to mett the marauders and liy
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry potter  
I whould like to thank my beat sadymylady

4 people where siting in James room. There where James Sirius Potter he just finished his second year at Hogwarts and was a Gryffindor.

Next to james was was his younger brother Albus Severus Potter he just finished his first year of Hogwarts. and surprisingly he is a slytherin.

The oldest of the boys was Teddy Lupin who is 19 and no longer attending school. On his lap was lily Luna Potter who was 9 and not at school yet.

"it's a time turner James where did you find it" said Teddy staring at the small device in james hands.

"on the floor ted" said James grinning up at his brother.

"I have read about them we have to be careful" said Albus.

at Albus's word Teddy seemed to come to his senses and spoke up "indeed we do Al it can be very dangerous when not handled properly"

"Is it daddy's?" Lily piped in

"maybe" said James looking put out by the fact that they weren't all as excited as he was.

they all continued very much in the same manner not even noticing 3 other people walking into james bedroom.  
Rose Weasley was the first to walk in with her head held high she was relatively tall for 11 and had long ginger curls and big blue eye's

Hugo Weasley followed his sister in with both brown hair and brown eyes he was notably smaller than his sister although that might have been due to the fact that Hugo is 9.

finally Victorie Weasley a very petite girl walked in brown eyes glinting in amusement and ginger hair flowing out behind her,

however all this went unnoticed by the 4 on the bed so when victorie shouted  
"boo"

James dropped the time turner James reached to try and catch it but missed by a finger breath and all the occupants knew from that moment was a squeezing feeling a bit like apparating.

*******a while later*******  
All 7 of them landed with a thump in the great hell.

"owwww" said Lily pushing Teddy of her.  
"sorry lily" said Teddy looking around trying to regain his bearings.  
"why are we in Hogwarts" said rose and James before turning to look at each other in surprise.  
Dumbledore suddenly made his presence known "I would like to know that aswell"  
all 7 of them gapped up at him.  
"we must have gone back in time" said Albus being the logical one "just who are you?"

and as 1 the other 6 turned to gap at Albus  
Dumbledore though seemed to keep a completely straight face "my name is Albus Dumbledore and i'm headmaster of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry  
Teddy finally regained his composure and said "im sorry we forgot our manners for a second there my name is Teddy Luppin "  
"James Sirius potter" said James

and one after the other they all stepped forward and announced there name to the shocked crowd listening.


	2. Chapter 2

****** a while later******

"sooooo I have kids 3 kids?" said James Potter known as Prongs by his friends staring at the 6 kids across from the marauders

"nooooo you have 1 me, Al and Lily are your grandkids " said James grinning up at the 4 across from them as if he didn't realise there was a thick tension surrounding the group Jame's grin slowly slid of his face as a awkward silence dragged on before Remus suddenly exclaimed quite loudly as if trying to fill the silence

"so Teddy your my grandson"

"nope" said Teddy "i'm your son"

finally exaggerated with the tension Albus said

"Albus Severus Potter i'm in slytherin my parents are Harry James Potter and Ginny Weasley-Potter"

ignoring the startled glances over the fact that Albus was a Slytherin James picked up the conversation

" James Sirius Potter my parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-Potter im a Gryffindor"

"Teddy Lupin son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin , and I was in Hufflepuff"  
there was a temporary silence till Hugo kicked Rose and said "lady's first"  
Rose glared at Hugo but non the less raised her head high and ... "Rose weasley daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger -Weasley ,and a Slytherin"

at hearing them say that another of them was Slytherin in the group it was as if people came back to there senses

Prongs said a little to loudly " there no way you could be In Slytherin"

and then there was madness at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

now tell me what you thing review review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own harry potter.  
Thank you my beta sadymylady

and then there was madness at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.  
Rose said to the staff "let m e deal with them"

she walked over to the Slytherin tables with Albus. Albus jumped on to the table , used a spell to make him louder and screamed "GET A BLOODY GRIP"

every one stop to stare at him "thank you" he said before returning to the ground  
Rose walked up to prongs and smacked him and said sounding like lily "Potter you are such a baby , worser then dad said Sirius was like"  
Lily1 smiled at her. Rose whispered in his ear "if you want Lily Evans you should grow up Al , James and Lily depend on it"

prongs looked at her and smiled so he gets lily , he supposed the snakes Rose and Albus were alright.

Albus smiled "so we did it, us snakes are awesome" returning to the table. James said "yeah yeah come on mr I am named after the headmasters of Hogwarts"  
Lily looked at her brother and said "yeah sev king of snakes"  
Albus glared "don't call me that Lil"  
"but I like to" pouted Lily.

Good or bad I don't mint just tell me


End file.
